


What a Bunch of Misfits.

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Community: tv-universe, M/M, Misfits AU, OT5, TV Show, i still write with Ot5 bc i still love zayn dammit!, misfits - Freeform, two fav british things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: Five boys are given community service, they think it will be painting benches and maybe a shag until a freak electrical storm where the boys develop powers. Relationships are born and are broken, friends are made, and secrets are kept.
 
Based on the good seasons of Misfits (1-3)





	

"Alrighty," The man stood in front of the five boys with a frown, "I know you'd be expecting a long, morally boosting speech right about now. But I 'aven't got it in me today so simply put, community service is a way of doing your part to give back to the community or whatever. I know you're all good people deep down-"

 

A boy with curly hair and green eyes raised his hand.

 

The probation worker sighed, "What."

 

"What if we're not though, sir. I mean, no offense," The baby faced boy looked at the boy next to him, "But he looks like a serial killer."

 

"You lookin' ta get stabbed, mate?" The boy next to him said, squaring up and laughing.

 

"See?" He laughed and put his arm around him which was abruptly shoved off.

 

"All right, calm down, you two."

 

All the kids laughed.

 

"Grab buckets of paint and brushes and paint the benches in front of the community center. That's todays task. Have fun or whatever." The probation worker said before walking off.

 

* * *

 

"Well this is a big load 'a wank." The green eyed boy said. "Hey, I never got your name."

 

"Who are you asking?" The blond boy asked.

 

"Everybody."

 

"Well, I'm Niall."

 

"Nice ta meet ya Niall, I'm Harry."

 

"I'm Zayn, if you were wondering." A dark haired, tall, beautiful boy said.

 

"Of _course_ were wondering! You, sexy beast, you!" Harry looked around and his eyes stopped on a kneeling boy with brown hair. "I haven't heard him talk since we got here. Hey, no offense, but you look like a panty sniffer." Harry made a gesture like he was smelling a pair of panties.

 

The boy looked up, "I'm not a panty sniffer."

 

"Oh yeah? What'd you do then? Steal something? Wank off in public? Expose yourself? _Kill_ somebody?-"

 

"I tried to burn a boys house down." He said quietly.

 

Harry grimaced and then laughed high pitched, "Okay, I think he is the most criminal-y out of all of us."

 

"Oh just leave 'im alone ya twat," A caramel haired boy said.

 

"Oh, so now you wanna talk to me too! Great, now I'm everyones favorite. What's ya name love?"

 

"Louis, 'nd don't call me love."

 

"God, I already hate you." Niall said to Harry, who laughed.

 

Suddenly, a cloud covered the sky and thunder rumbled.

 

"What is _up_ with this weather?"

 

 

The probation worker walked up and assessed the bench Harry was working on. "How is everything going out here?"

 

_Crash!_

 

Hail the size of bowling balls (and just as dense) fell from the sky and crushed some car.

 

Liam took out his phone and started video taping.

 

"What the fuck!" Zayn yelled.

 

"That's my _car_ ," The probation worker said, in awe.

 

Harry laughed, "Classic."

 

More hail fell from the sky as it started to lightning. "Fuck! I'm starting to freak out now!" Harry yelled.

 

" _Run!_ " The worker yelled, "Everybody to the community center! Come on!"

 

Everybody started running with the probation worker in the lead. 

 

"Open the door!" Niall yelled. 

 

"I'm trying!" The probation worker screamed back at him, when the key wouldn't work.

 

"Open the _fucking_ door!" Louis yelled, staring at the hail that was crushing everything it landed on two steps away from him.

 

The worker turned around. " _Don't_ speak to me like that."

 

"For _fucks_ sake just-" Louis started to say when lightening struck and threw them all backwards. 

 

* * *

 

Louis sat up and rubbed the cut on his forehead. "Does anyone else feel, weird?"

 

"That'll be the lightning, I reckon." Niall said.

 

"Hey, so, not to be weird, but my anus is total tingling right now." Harry said.

 

"How is that not weird." Niall said.

 

"Ya know, a little reassurance right now might be good." Harry said, raising his eyebrows at the probation worker who was sat up staring at the kids.

 

He made a grumbling sound and Harry laughed, "Did he just growl at us?"

 

"Wanker." The worker said under his breath. Harry scoffed.

 

"Are you lot okay?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Harry replied.

 

The probation worker grumbled and everyone went inside.

 

* * *

 

They all went to the locker rooms to get their lunches and just as Liam was opening his lock, he couldn't breathe. His head felt like it was spinning around or, off his shoulders he didn't know but then it stopped. 

 

"Guys, did you see that?" He asked, out of breath. "Guys?" 

 

He walked towards them.

 

"Harry?" He stood in front of him.

 

"Look at me." He walked towards Zayn. "Look at me!" He started yelling.

 

"Niall, Louis! _Look at me!"_

 

He watched as they, as a group, walked out of the locker room. He sat down on the floor and felt his eyes start to water.

 

"What is happening to me."

 

Liam walked over to the mirror. He couldn't see himself. He was invisible. Suddenly, it was happening again, he couldn't breathe his head was spinning and then, in the mirror, he appeared.

 

He grabbed his lunch and ran out to join the others.

 

"Well that was fuckin' weird." Louis said as everyone sat down around the vending machine.

 

"Yeah, it sure was." Niall said, chomping down on his sandwich.

 

_"Should I tell them,"_ Liam thought to himself.

 

"Tell us what?" Louis asked.

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

"Liam just said, should I tell them, so I'm asking, should he tell us what." 

 

"Mate, Liam didn't say anything." Niall said.

 

"Who's Liam?" Harry asked.

 

"Yes he did!" Louis sat up straight.

 

_"How did he hear that?"_   Liam thought.

 

_"Would I? I think I would. I would totally shag him."_ Harry thought, looking at Louis. 

 

Louis looked at Liam, and then at Harry. "Can none of you hear any of that?"

 

"You've gone crazy, love." Harry said, chuckling.

 

"No, I haven't! I hear you clear as day. Harry think something."

 

_"This is bullshit."_ Harry thought.

 

"You think it's bullshit?"

 

"Yeah! You don't have to be a mind reader to know that!

 

"I'm not a mind reader, I can just hear you. It's like you're talking. Oh fuck this I'm going for a walk."

 

"Something happened to me." Liam said quietly. After Louis left.

 

"Oh, so now Gary talks, huh?" Harry said.

 

"Shut up Harry, what happened to you, mate?" Niall asked.

 

"When we were in the locker room, I, I turned invisible."

 

"What?" Harry laughed. "You've gone crazy too, huh Gary boy?"

 

"I'm not crazy! None of you could see me, or hear me! And in the mirror, I wasn't there."

 

Niall chuckled, "Alright man. You guys think Louis is okay?" 

 

"I dunno, mate. Seemed a little freaked is all." Harry replied.

 

"I'm gonna go find him, couldn'ta gone far."

 

"M'kay. We only have twenty minutes left in lunch so you two better hurry."

 

Niall walked outside and only took a few steps when he spotted Louis, running towards him.

 

He was mouthing something but Niall couldn't hear it. 

 

"What?"

 

"Run, run you _twat_ , run!" 

 

With out even questioning it Niall turned around and bolted back to the center.

 

They both got to the door and tumbled in on top of each other.

 

"Oh nice entrance!" Harry clapped with a giant grin. "What's this about?"

 

"The probation worker!" Louis gasped, while locking the door. "He's gone wild! He chased me and he's going to kill us!"

 

"Louis, what are you talking about?" Liam asked quietly.

 

"He's dicking around!" Harry said, "Obviously."

 

"No! I swear to heaven I'm not I went out for a smoke and he asked where I was going and I didn't want to tell him so I tried to just walk past him but he grabbed my arm and called me a bitch!

A _bitch_! So I punched him and he started freaking out and like moaning-"

 

"Maybe that's what he gets off to." Harry said.

 

"Shut up. And then I ran and he started chasing me with this like piece of the fence he broke off. I'm freaking out and I think we need to call the police."

 

"This is bullshit, I'm going outside." Harry said.

 

"Don't! He will kill you!" Louis screamed and grabbed Harry.

 

_"I would! Ha! I would totally shag him."_

 

"I'm going outside." Niall said.

 

"Don't!" Louis shoved Niall aside just as the probation worker stabbed Louis in the head.

 

Just as it happened Niall watched in slow motion as Harry, Zayn and Liam jumped out of their seats started running away. But just as fast as Louis died, Niall watched as all of it rewinded. He saw Louis come up off the floor, he saw the boys return to their seats and he saw himself go back and re-lock the door and sit back down. 

 

_What_ , just happened. Niall looked around.

 

"-to heaven I'm not I went out for a smoke and he asked where I was going and I didn't want to tell him so I tried to just walk past him but he grabbed my arm and called me a bitch!

A _bitch_! So I punched him and he started freaking out and like moaning-"

 

"Maybe that's what he gets off to." Harry said waggling his eyebrows.

 

"Stop!" Niall said.

 

Harry looked over at Niall incredulously. "What're you going to say now?"

 

"This has already happened. I opened the door, Louis pushed me and the probation worker, he _killed_ you. You died. You were _dead_ , lying on the floor. Blood was, everywhere." Nialls' eyes were wide.

 

"What on earth are you on about." Zayn asked. "What, you turned back time."

 

"I dunno! I dunno just don't go outside."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, looking back at Niall.

 

"Don't man."

 

He opened it a tiny bit and saw the worker with glazed over eyes about three feet away. " _Shit_! He's telling the truth! We gotta go!"

 

They all ran towards the back of the community center. "Where are we going?" Niall asked.

 

"Back door!" Liam shouted.

 

They followed Liam and saw the probation worker through the window.

 

"Everybody duck." Niall whispered. "He might not see us."

 

"'Back door' brilliant, Gary." Harry scoffed.

 

"We need to call the police," Zayn said. 

 

"He took our phones." Liam said. "The probation worker."

 

"Fuck." Niall whispered.

 

_Crash!_

 

_"Shit shit shit!"_ Harry thought.

 

"Shut up! he'll hear you!" Louis whispered.

 

Harry put his hand on Louis mouth and thought. _"If you can really hear me then you need to shut the fuck up."_

 

The probation worker slammed his hands on the desk they were hiding under.

 

"Fuck!"

 

They scrambled out from under.

 

"Fuck, fuck fucking fuck!" Zayn screamed.

 

"Yeah! What he said!" Harry said, putting his fists up.

 

"What do you want from us?" Niall yelled at the probation worker who is closing them into a corner, growling at them like an animal. 

 

They all watched as Louis snuck behind them and grabbed a paint can. 

 

"Fuck." Harry whispered. Looking down.

 

" _Aargh_!" The probation worker lunged forward just as Louis hit him upside the head with the can.

 

"Oh god, oh god. D'ya think I've killed him?" Louis dropped the can and covered his mouth.

 

"Well, I'm not doctor, but see the way his skull is caved in like that? I don't believe that makes for a great living situation." Harry said.

 

"We can't just leave 'im here, we, we gotta like, what? Call the police? They can CSI the shit outta this and they'll know we're tellin' the truth when we say we were protectin' ourselves. Right?" Zayn asked while biting down on his finger nails.

 

"You think they'll believe us? A bunch of young offenders kill a probation worker and no witnesses? There ain't nothin' here but a lotta blood mate. We can't go to the cops." Louis said. He shook his head and looked down. "They won't believe us."

 

"If we bury the bodies there isn't a crime." Liam said solemnly.

 

"What?" Niall asked.

 

"If there isn't a dead probation worker, then there isn't a crime. It's just a missing person. Which is very, very different. And, his name was Tony. By the way." Liam got out slowly.

 

"What," Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "Did you _love_ him?"

 

"No. I-"

 

"Oh, would you two shutup we need to get rid ofthe body." Louis said, sighing.

  

"Well, okay, okay." Harry said, smiling nervously. "We just, what? Dump the body in the lake?"

 

"Don't say dump, I feel bad enough and that makes it sound like we're throwing out garbage."

 

"We are, in a way." He snickered.

 

" _Shutup_!" Louis said, whacking Harry in the arm. "How are you so okay about all this?!"

 

"Ow, no need to hit me. I'm just a happy guy. Not much gets me down. Like, for example, that cop car that just pulled up." Harry said slowly getting quieter.

 

"Fuck! Hide Tony!" Niall whispered, "I'll go see what they want."

 

"Don't be suspicious." Liam said.

 

"No fuck." Harry said, giving Niall a thumbs up and a huge grin. "Grab 'im." 

 

They dragged Tony out from the lobby and into the main room of the community center.

 

"Now bloody what?" Louis asked.

 

"We should bury him under the under pass." Liam said.

 

"Right. Only weirdo's and homeless people go there. Great idea, Gary." Harry replied, putting his hand on Liams' shoulder.

 

"Stop calling me 'Gary'. You know my name."

 

"You're right, I do. It's Gary, come on lets go."

* * *

"You think Niall handled the cop?" Louis asked as they lifted Tonys' body out from the boot of Harrys' car. 

 

"Oh shit," Harry said, dropping what little he was carrying of Tony. "God, I'd totally forgotten."

 

" _Harry_." Zayn complained.

 

"What? I may be lusciously built but turns out I'm extremely weak." Harry winked. "You lot got it."

 

"Harry get over 'ere now." Louis said, rolling his eyes. "I'm like a foot shorter than you and I'm doing more."

 

"Alright, alright! I'll get the shovels."

 

 They buried Tony and then sat in the car.

 

"So tomorrow, no one mentions this. It's just a totally normal day. We don't know where Tony is. We just turn up and live our lives like we usually would. Right?" Harry said nervously, staring at where they buried the body.

 

"Right." The rest of them answered.

 

 


End file.
